Genesis Stream: Jewel Seed Incident
by The Dark Wizardess
Summary: A new threat appears in the form of 21 powerful blue stones. Yuuno Scrya, A mage from Midchilda, seeks to capture every one of them but to do that he seeks help from a powerful helper, while they are able to collect all the jewel seeds? more mysteries will appear and new secrets will be discovered.
1. Sequence 01: Mysterious encounter

**Important note: I am having some issues with my other account so I am gonna be updating my stories on this one from now on so don't worry guys.**

**Hello guys, I am back!**

**Now for those who don't know yet, this is the destiny Arc (aka jewel seed arc) I love season 1 a lot and can keep on watching it forever. While I liked a's the most, season 1 is by far one of my favorites. This story is meant to be like an alternate retelling of sorts and will feature some Ocs, both totally new situations, scenes from the series and even the movie will be here. I am trying my best to make this different from the show. Oh by the way just a few important notes:**

**'' Means thoughts**

**[] means telepathy**

**"" in bold means, a device is talking wether telepathically or normally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own magical girl lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters (Other than my OCS)**

* * *

One midnight, in the darkness of the forest a monster was roaming around, it kept on moving around the trees while a small boy, no older than nine, kept on chasing after it. With a loud roar, the monster jumped up into the sky followed by the boy who jumped across the fence blocking his way. When he landing on the ground, he didn't stop but continued running until he reached the pier, water surrounding him and in front of him stood a cloud-like monster floating above the water, it turned around and looked at the boy however its eyes weren't visible at all, as if it didn't have any, the boy stared at the abomination with his green eyes, he tightened his grip on the red jewel which he held in his right hand and raised it up into the air as it started to glow.

"You shouldn't be here." The red jewel glowed brighter showing a blue stone in the monster's core. "Return to your rightful place," The boy made a green magic circle appear in front of him filled with runes, the wind started ruffling his short dirty blond hair. The monster opened its red eyes with a loud roar. "Enchanting sound transform into light," The boy began to chant; he glared at the monster in front of him before continuing, "and trap the abomination into the sealing circle."

**"Preparing to seal,"** the red orb glows while it spoke in a female like mechanical voice.

The monster rushes headfirst towards the magic circle and the mage, it collided with the circle which served as a shield for the boy and blue lightning started forming between the circle and the monster. "Jewel seed; be sealed!" the boy shouted as the circle glowed even brighter than before, the monster's eyes widen as the light started piercing through it showing it's blue core. The boy did his best to stand his ground as he waited for the monster to completely vanish, for a second it did but it reformed again and the boy gaped in shock.

The cloud-like monster jumped back as it began to inflate and soon, parts of it got scared everywhere destroying the pier and boats, the mage quickly jumped down and took cover however the boats he was hiding behind soon exploded as well, he got up with dirty covering his cloth and face, he raised his hands up creating a green magic circle that shielded him from the upcoming attack but in the end he couldn't hold his shield up for long and got blown towards the forest with a scream, he fell to the ground while the monster flew away into the air.

The boy struggled with all his might to get up however he was only able to raise his head up slightly, "I have to chase after it…" soon darkness overwhelms his senses as he lied in the middle in the forest.

**Next day; June 1****st****, 0065**

In the early morning, a girl was peacefully sleeping in her bed, the covers covering her from head to toe. This peaceful sleep was interrupted by a phone ringing. The girl started touching the table searching for her phone when she was finally able to feel it, she grabbed it and closed the alarm as she got up and rubbed her eyes, she slowly stops as she looked in front of her with half-closed purple eyes, "What a strange dream…" she closed her eyes and opened them again as she looked at the window seeing the rays of the sun illuminating her room. The auburn haired girl put her phone down as she got out of her bed and slowly walked towards her closet and grabbed her white uniform with black outlines and a red ribbon, with a quick yawn she took off her pajamas and started putting her uniform on.

'I am Nanoha Takamachi, a third grader who goes to Seshiou Elementary school.'

Nanoha finished getting dressed as she walked towards the door, she slowly opened it and headed towards the bathroom.

'As for the Takamachi family, I am the youngest of four children.'

The auburn haired girl opened the door only to see a girl adjusting her blue ribbon on her school uniform, she had long auburn hair like Nanoha and the same purple eyes, her uniform was white with gold outlines and a gold colored skirt, long black socks and brown boots. The girl turned towards Nanoha and smiled, "Oh good morning Nanoha."

"Good morning sis!" Nanoha smiled back at her older sister.

'This is the eldest daughter of the Takamachi family; Yuriko Takamachi. She's smart, beautiful, and incredibly kind. Yuriko's good at drawing, athletics and academics as well, she's even the student council president of her school.'

Yuriko tied Nanoha's hair into two pigtails with a green ribbon, she started to adjust the ribbons slightly and then let go, "Here you go."

Nanoha giggled as she looked at her sister and smiled, "Thanks a lot sis."

The two sisters went downstairs towards the open kitchen, "Good morning!"

A woman with long auburn hair and purple eyes looked behind her and smiled, "Oh, Yuu, Nanoha good morning." The man sitting on the table put down the newspaper for a second, "Good morning you two."

'Those two are my father and mother.'

"You managed to wake up on your own today Nanoha, that's impressive," the father smiled at his youngest daughter. "Isn't it? Nanoha seems to be growing up so fast," Yuriko moved the chair as she sat down, "I kind of miss waking her up now…" The brown haired chuckled as he picked up his cup of coffee and looked at Yuriko, "Kids do grow up fast, take you, for example, you're already in your 2nd year of middle school."

'This is my father, Shirou Takamachi. He's the owner of our coffee shop in front of the train station, Midoriya, and the central pillar of our family.'

"Breakfast will be ready any minute now," The mother looked behind her as she looked at her two daughters and husband.

'And this is my mother, Momoko Takamachi, she's one of the people in charge of all the sweets at Midoriya. She's beautiful and kind, my beloved mother!'

"Okay," Nanoha and Yuriko said in unison as they smiled at each other.

'Oh, and by the way, Midoriya is our coffee shop at the marketplace in front of the train station that sells various cakes, cream puffs and different types of coffee. It's a really popular shop for girls as well as the ladies of the neighborhood.'

"Oh, where are the others?" Yuriko looked around, "Still in the Dojo?" Shirou nodded, "Yeah, they've been practicing for a while."

"I'll go call them," without waiting for the others to say anything she ran outside towards the dojo. "She's sure in high spirit today," Shirou smiled as he watched his daughter running. "Yeah, that's good," Yuriko grabbed a cup of coffee, "Maybe because school is starting today?"

"Yeah maybe," Momoko smiled as she put the food down, "Oh by the way, why aren't you practicing with your two brothers and cousins Yuu?"

"Well, I woke up later than usual is all. I'll practice when I get back from school," Yuriko replied to her mother as she took a sip of the coffee.

In the dojo, a boy and a girl were fighting with wooden swords while a boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes looked at them with his arm crossed, he could tell both of them were struggling. Nanoha opened the door as she peeked inside, "Good morning, breakfast is ready!"

Everyone looked at Nanoha. "Good morning," the older boy responded. "Ah, Nanoha, good morning," The girl put her sword down and smiled at the girl. The younger looking boy with long brown hair and purple eyes just raised his hand up, "Hi Nanoha."

"Here you go!" Nanoha threw two towels towards the younger boy and the girl, they both grabbed it swiftly.

"Thank you," The girl replied as she wiped her sweat with the towel.

'Those three are my two older brothers and cousin.'

"Well then Miyuki and Ryouya we'll leave it at that today," The older boy looked at his younger brother and cousin.

'My older brother, Kyouya Takamachi, is a freshman in college. Having succeeded my father in his sword school he has become Ryouya and Miyuki's teacher.'

"Okay, but let's continue when we're back from school," Miyuki looked from Kyouya to Ryouya, "I still have to beat you after all."

'This is my cousin, Miyuki Mikami; she's a second-year high school student. Due to various reasons, she's staying with us, though she's my cousin I consider her more like a clumsy older sister.'

Ryouya stopped wiping his sweat and chuckled, "You wish Miyuki."

'And of course, this is my second eldest brother, Ryouya Takamachi, though he seems a bit fierce he's actually really nice. Oh, by the way, he's Yuriko's twin and they're both second-year middle school students.'

During breakfast, all of the Takamachi family was eating in peace. "Breakfast sure is delicious, especially these scrambled eggs," Shirou smiled as he took another bite of his food. "You like it? I used tomatoes, cheese and a little bit of basil to bring out the flavor," Momoko was happy to be complemented by her husband, though she's used to that it still puts a smile on her face.

"Everyone, you should be happy to have a mother who's so good at cooking," Shirou looked at his children. "Of course," Yuriko giggled, "Mom's food is the best." Nanoha nodded, "It really is!"

"Oh, stop it dear," Momoko giggled, Shirou laughed as he looked at Momoko.

'Our parents still act like newlyweds and are always a handful.'

"Yuriko your hair is a bit messy," Kyouya looked at his little sister. "Oh, it is?" Yuriko looked at her older brother, "I'll go fix it before I leave." Kyouya sighed, "Seriously, you're already in middle school you need to pay attention to these kinds of stuff," he untied her purple ribbon as he started to fix her hair. "Sorry," Yuriko giggled as she saw from the corner of her eyes her brother tie the ribbon back into her hair. "You know Miyuki during our match your attacks were a little sloppy," Ryouya looked at his cousin. "Yeah? Well, your defense sucked with a capital S." Miyuki took a bite of her food not even looking at her cousin. "Ehh? It wasn't that bad…was it?" Ryouya questioned. "Oh yes, it was."

'Everyone gets along really well. You can really feel the love here, and even though I know everyone in this family loves me just as much there are times where I can't help feeling like a third wheel.'

Nanoha looked at everyone as she rested her chin on her hand and smiled in irritation.

**Uminari City**

Nanoha was walking to school when she sees broken boats and the area ahead totally destroyed. "It's really dangerous so stay away," One of the workers stops Nanoha midway. "Oh, okay," Nanoha replied politely as she looked around, 'This place is...' flashbacks of her dream came to her mind, as the man looks back in front of him she slowly walked away as she looked around, 'This this the place I saw in my dream?'

**[Help me]** A voice echoed in Nanoha's mind as her eyes widen in shock, she hears the same pleading sound again; looking around the girl tried her best to spot where the sound was coming from. "Over here!" Nanoha walked into the forest, jumping on the fence towards the sound, "I am sure I heard it from here." An injured boy comes into view, Nanoha stops in front of him, she looked in surprise. Nanoha quickly bends down to help, the boy slowly opens his eyes for a few seconds locking his eyes with Nanoha, at first, the brunette was surprised but she gave the boy a warm smile, "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Nanoha didn't know what to do but she knew she needed to bring the boy to the hospital as soon as she could, 'I should probably call mom and dad they would know a hospital nearby…probably.' The boy soon feels himself losing consciousness and soon everything turns black.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1, as you can tell Miyuki isn't Nanoha's sister in this. The reason I changed it because originally she was her cousin and her real surname was 'Mikami' and she's actually the daughter of Shirou's sister, I wanted to play a bit with her origins really but either way the interactions between her and the others is pretty much going to be the same, also we have two twins here; Yuriko and Ryouya, make sure to keep an eye on them. And yes Yuuno is in human form I did mean to make it like that guys, lastly, If you have any questions be sure to PM me or just ask here in a review.**


	2. Sequence 02: Magic is real?

**I am back with another chapter, this time it's chapter 2 "Magic is real?!" **

**Oh, Nanoha...this is the least shocking thing you'll find out, believe me. Aren't vacations just the best! I get to write all I want! Well anyway before we start just remember:**

**'' means thoughts**

**"" In bold means device talking**

**and [] means telepathy is being used.**

* * *

**Takamachi residence**

Nanoha rested her head on a pillow, she wasn't able to meet her friends since she had to go to the hospital and bring the boy there. Nanoha was even asked to explain what happened and how she found the boy. The girl sighed remembering how nervous she was. Nanoha's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a massive pain in her head. The girl gripped her head in pain as she heard weird noises, she blocked her ears trying to stop the noise from reaching her but that did not do any good. **[Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?] **A sound echoed inside her mind, she felt like she recognized that voice from somewhere, however, she couldn't pinpoint why. **[Please listen; I have a request for anyone that can hear my voice, please help me out, please…] **Nanoha removed her hand from her ears as he voice stopped, she took a deep breath and quickly changed her clothes and headed downstairs silently.

**Uminari city**

The boy opened his eyes sensing the monster nearby, "It's here," he slowly got up since he was still injured, "Have to…stop it," he rested his body on the wall as he slowly moved closer and closer to the door, he couldn't afford to lose time since the monster was getting closer and closer to where he is. Nanoha ran full speed to the hospital, when she reached the hospital she heard a terrible sound in her head once again, she blocked her ears, "Not that sound again…" before her eyes the surroundings suddenly start to darken and the sound vanished replaced by a terrifying growl. The brunette continued to run as she sees the boy rapidly dodging the same monster from her dream, he jumped up as the monster rushed towards him when he landed on the ground, he held his arm in pain as he felt it bleeding, his wounds had reopened thanks to him moving a lot. "Watch out!" Nanoha called out to the boy with all her might. The boy's eyes glance at Nanoha, he was surprised that she actually came for him, as he hears the monster growling his attention quickly turns back to the problem at hand, he dodged the monster making it collide with the building instead. The monster tried to free itself but to no avail.

The boy landed in front of Nanoha, "You actually came?"

"Uh, What's happening? What is that thing? What's going on?" Nanoha asked looking at the boy and back at the monster then back at the boy. "What's that big thing?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later but not now, I have a request to ask from you," The mage looked back at the monster weighing his options, he knew he couldn't handle it on his own and if he didn't do anything it will come after civilians and wreak havoc in this city, his only option was to ask the help of a strong mage, or at least someone who had a lot of potential, "Could you help me out for a bit?" he looked at Nanoha; he could definitely sense the great potential she had. "Eh….HUH?!" Nanoha's eyes widen, she looks at the boy confused. The monster breaks free and the two of them start running as fast as they can. "I'll pay you back, I promise," The boy glanced at Nanoha. "This is no time to be talking about repaying me okay?" Nanoha looked at the boy as she continued running. The boy sighed and jumped in front of Nanoha, "At my current magic levels I can't stop that thing," he looked at Nanoha in the eyes. "But you can."

"Magic…" Nanoha looked at him even more confused now, "Levels?" The monster's roar echoes in the city making Nanoha look back; they obviously didn't have much time for explanations at the moment. "What should I do?" Nanoha asked. "Use this," The boy grabbed a red orb from his pocket, he gave it to Nanoha, she looked at it wanting an explanation, the red jewel grew brightly as Nanoha held it. "Hold it in your hand, close your eyes and clear your mind," The mage instructed. Nanoha nodded as she gripped the jewel with both hands and closed her eyes, she heard the sound of a heartbeat but it didn't feel like her own. "New user registration, fully open," the blond boy said as a huge pink circle appears underneath them. "Repeat after me; the wind in the sky, the stars are in the heavens," he closed his eyes as he recited the password to activate the device.

"The wind in the sky, the stars are in the heavens," Nanoha repeated as she closed her eyes feeling the jewel grow brighter and warmer with each word she said, its warmth radiating in her body."An unyielding heart beats within me," The mage continued.

"An unyielding heart beats within me."

"Magic to these hands!" He opened his eyes as he shouted.

"Magic to these hands!" Nanoha also opened her eyes; she raised the jewel in front of her. "Raising Heart set up!" Nanoha and the mage said in unison

**"Standby ready, set up," **the device called out in a mechanical voice as the pink light gets shot into the sky making Nanoha gaped in surprise. "What incredible magic levels…" The boy looked in amazement; he hadn't seen someone with so much magic power before. Nanoha looked around her unable to comprehend what just happened, she was floating in mid-air, many pink loops with runes were circling around her. **"Welcome new user,"** The device glowed with every word. "Eh!" Nanoha was taken aback by the gem speaking, "N-nice to meet you," Nanoha replied to the jewel. **"Your magic levels qualifies you to use me, may I select the optimum configuration for the barrier jacket and the device?" **The device asked**. **"Uh…for now, please do," Nanoha really didn't know what the jewel was talking about so it seemed to be better if she left everything to it. **"Alright, standby ready,"** the device glowed brightly making a pink magic circle with runes appear underneath Nanoha, the circle engulfed the girl with its light, many parts started forming and they all assembled into a white staff, **"Barrier jacket, set up."**

When the light vanished Nanoha was floating in mid-air, she was wearing a long white dress with blue patterns and a blue wrist guards and held the white staff in her hand as a pink circle spun underneath her. "It's a success!" The boy smiled happy that it worked out. Nanoha slowly opened her eyes as she landed back down on the ground, she looked at her hand, "Huh?" she noticed the golden staff with the red jewel and the white handle that she held in her hand, "EHH!" The monster roared as it looked at Nanoha growing two more heads; the girl looked behind her and spotted the monster, "EHHH!" The monster jumped at the poll then jumped down towards Nanoha colliding with the ground, Nanoha jumped back in time and started floating in mid-air, she could see the smokescreen where she was standing before, "EHHHH!"

**"How much** **do you know about magic?"** the device asked Nanoha glowing a pink color just like before. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" Nanoha looked back at the device as she replied feeling terrified. **"Then I shall teach you everything, please do as I say," **the device replied. Nanoha nodded, "Got it!" The monster started heading towards Nanoha ready to finish her off, the girl held her device tighter as she looked at the monster ahead. **"Flier fin,"** The device said as pink wings appeared on Nanoha shoes. "Wah!" she started dodging the monster's attacks barely keeping her balance, she soon started jumping from rooftop to rooftop while dodging the attacks, as she flew she looked behind her at the monster that was after her, "What is that? Is it alive?" Nanoha looked at the device.

**"No, it is not a living being. It is an entity from the lost logia**," The red jewel explained. The monster came launching towards Nanoha, she screamed in terror as she rapidly put the device in front of her out of fear **"Protection!"** the device made an arc of mana form in front of Nanoha protecting her from the attack, the monster jumped back as it growled at its opponent, Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and looked at the device. **"Your magical powers are impressive." **

"Wow, she's stronger than I thought…" The boy looked at Nanoha in surprise, he looked back at the monster, "Her magic power should be enough to stop it," he looked at Nanoha as she flew and dodged every attack headed her way, "But even so…she is still new to magic, fighting a lost logia is demanding for a new mage."

Nanoha dodged another attack as she started flying closer to the ground. **"To seal, either get closer and invoke the sealing magic"** Nanoha looked at the staff as it explained, "**or use more powerful magic,"** The device explained. Nanoha started slowing down and hide behind a building, "How?"

**"Imagine you're about to strike,"** the device glowed brightly. "I can't just do that out of nowhere…" Nanoha looked at the staff in her hand worried. The monster looked around searching for its pry and finally spotted Nanoha, it roared and headed straight towards Nanoha. "Ahh!" Nanoha closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came; she slowly opened her eyes only to see the boy with his hand raised in front of him and a green circle blocking the monster's attack. "Are you alright?" The boy turned back to Nanoha as she nodded. "Yes thank you very much," Nanoha smiled at him. "We need to take care of this thing before it causes more damage," he looked at Nanoha, "hold out your strongest hand."

"Alright," Nanoha did as she was told and held out her left hand in front of her, a pink bullet appeared in her hand. "Shoot it now!" The mage instructed as the bullet get shot towards the monster causing a huge explosion that knocked the two down and made the monster turn into pieces. "Are you alright?" The boy looked at Nanoha as he got up and extended his hands towards her. "S-somehow," Nanoha got up as her whole body was trembling out of fear. One small blue jewel was in the place where the monster once stood. "Do you see this blue jewel over there," he sees Nanoha nod as she grabbed his hand and got up. "Touch it with your Raising Heart."

Nanoha nodded as she grabbed her staff and touched the jewel seed with the tip of her device, the blue jewel moved towards the red jewel and went inside it, "**Internalize number 18."**

Light engulfed Nanoha as she turned back to normal, her staff turned back to a red jewel which she held in the palm of her hand and the surroundings turned back to normal. She gripped the jewel tightly, "Is it over?" Nanoha asked looking around. "Yeah...thanks to you it's over," The boy gripped his arm and fell to the ground. "Hey are you okay?" she asked, she looked around at the destruction caused by the fight, she soon hears the sound of police sirens, "This is bad…" she quickly grabbed the mage. "Sorry for the mess!" with that Nanoha quickly took her leave.

After the fight, Nanoha ran away holding the boy before she got into any sort of trouble. Now she was sitting on a bench taking her breath while the mage was unconscious, "Today was certainly eventful."

"I am sorry," Nanoha was surprised to hear the boy's voice; she looked at him to see he had woken up. "Oh sorry did I wake you up? Are your wounds still hurting?" she asked. "No for now at least," he replied and slowly got up. "That's good, oh now that I think about it I haven't introduced myself yet," Nanoha smiled at the boy, "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, I am a third grader at Seishou Elementary School, What's your name?" she asked. The boy returned the smile, "I am Yuuno scrya, scrya is the name of my clan so you can just call me Yuuno."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuuno."

"Same here Ms. Nanoha," Yuuno replied as he sees Nanoha sit next to him. "Just call me Nanoha," The brunette smiled at the boy. "I am really sorry for dragging you into this mess," Yuuno looked down. Nanoha looked at the boy and smiled, "Don't worry I am okay," She got up, "Oh that's right you're still hurt so maybe this isn't the best place for you, do you have a place you can stay at?" Yuuno nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, then how about we talk about this once you've had the chance to heal? I'll meet you here tomorrow after school, then you can explain everything Yuuno," Nanoha said as she helped the blond boy up. "That's okay, just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't talk to each other," Yuuno explained to Nanoha. "Huh?" The girl looked at Yuuno confused.

**[That's right Nanoha, you're a mage now] **Nanoha suddenly hears the voice in her head. "Oh, it's like when you were calling for me to come to you…" Nanoha remembered how she heard the same voice in her head twice before. **[Right, all you have to do is keep Raising Heart with you then you can talk to me from within]**

Nanoha grabbed the small device from her pocket as she held it closer to her, **[Like this?]**

Yuuno smiled and nodded, **[Right, isn't it easy?] **Nanoha smiled as she looked at Yuuno with eyes filled with excitement, "It is easy!" she looked back at the red jewel. Yuuno chuckled, **[Go back home now and I'll talk to you, I'll tell you all about me, about magic and about the jewel seeds]**

"Sure."

**Takamachi Residence **

Nanoha slowly slid the door of her house gate open and started tiptoeing towards the house. "Welcome back." The little girl was startled by the sound of her eldest brother, she looked to the side and saw Kyouya with his arms crossed looking at Nanoha seriously, "Oh! Hey, there big brother…"

"It's really late kid where did you wander off to?" Kyouya looked at his little sister in the eyes. Nanoha could tell her brother was mad, "Uhm…well…I…" she wasn't sure what to do and she knew she was in deep trouble.

* * *

** Lol, poor Nanoha she finished fighting a monster only to get in trouble with her older brother. So yes Yuuno will not be in ferret form nor will he stay with Nanoha this time, honestly I'll kind of miss those funny moments, Nanoha learns about telepathy a day earlier as well and she was unable to go to the first day of school, that must suck for her. Nanoha gets her first jewel seed but what will happen next? Remember if you got any questions just PM me and don't forget to review my story.**


End file.
